


Paths Diverging, Running Parallel

by greygerbil



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Dunncas is a young doneigad and his minundhanem Catasach is growing ever more into his role as spiritual leader and healer. It could be perfect.
Relationships: Catasach/Dunncas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Paths Diverging, Running Parallel

“You are far from your clan, Catasach.”

“And you still have the ears of a fox.”

Dunncas set down the earthen pot he was holding and turned around. Catasach stood at the edge of the clearing. The growing twilight had summoned shadows and his expression was hidden by those the branches cast like long coal-coloured fingers. He could have been an imposing figure, faceless and grey-edged against the dark forest, but Dunncas could never have feared him.

“I have come here to collect _fehachta_ ,” Catasach continued. “They grow better in the woods.”

“I always did wonder about that. Most flowers of such radiance need the sun,” Dunncas noted as he collected his tools and hoisted them up in his arms.

As Catasach took a step out onto the meadow, Dunncas saw the bushel of cut plants he was holding, long-stemmed flowers with thick, close-set, bright petals. They were like little suns themselves.

“In my experience, quite a few beautiful flowers grow in the shade of the woods,” Catasach said, cocking his head as he looked at Dunncas.

Dunncas could not hide a chuckle at the veiled compliment. He crossed the grass briskly to join him, as always impatient to be united. Catasach waited for him and leaned into the kiss Dunncas pressed on his lips. Though Dunncas knew Catasach was as happy to see him, he was not as hasty as Dunncas could be in such private matters and some might have thought him cold for it. That would have been the judgement of a short-sighted man, though, for Catasach had walked the better part of a day to get here, after all, and his affection was always as such: calm and abiding, solid like the ground under their feet.

“It’s late to be wandering. The sun is almost down. You will not make it home today,” Dunncas said.

“Thankfully, the sap bearers are hospitable. One of your Elders already offered me their hut when I asked where you had gone, but I told them we had things to discuss…”

“How presumptuous,” Dunncas teased. “But there may be a little room in my home.”

Again, he kissed Catasach before he finally could convince himself to take a step back. Together, they looked out over the clearing. The sinking sun painted it in golden light and the shadow of the stone that sat in its middle stretched long enough to melt into the forest.

“The guardian that protects this place has been irascible as of late. Perhaps it has to do with the outsiders – they are far from here, but the earth ripples just like the sea at times. I hope I have calmed him,” Dunncas answered Catasach’s unspoken question.

“Then let us give him room to find peace.”

They turned to walk into the forest along an overgrown track running by the side of a brook that whispered and gurgled over a stony bed. There was no wind and only the wakening night-time creatures moved on silent feet.

Next to him, Catasach was just as quiet as the underbrush, looking ahead, with no story of the people that had come to ask for his help, no tales of his village. Dunncas knew then he had not come for flowers. He waited, walked on.

“Riona thinks she is getting too old to be _tierna_. She has asked me if I would like to take over. She thinks I have the support of the people,” Catasach said, finally.

It was a great honour and yet, as the years had proven Catasach to be a healer that not only matched but outdid all those of his famed village, it had long seemed inevitable. Catasach was as respected as any elder despite his age, brilliant, good with his charges. Dunncas would have thought it folly if Riona had not at least considered him. Still, the message was a stone in the pit of his stomach. A _tiern_ had no whole days to waste wandering about for no reason but his own inclinations, that much Dunncas knew.

“Many say you are the one fit to lead the Yígaíg Srodí,” he answered, words carefully measured. “I was expecting this, too.”

“I can only hope they are right.”

Dunncas slowed his step. The first stone arch of Vigyígidaw was just visible from here and animals would not attack them so close to the settlement, but they were still safe from prying eyes and ears behind high bushes and broad trees.

“Is it what you want?” Dunncas asked.

Catasach drew in air. He looked up where the deep blue sky blinked through the canopy of leaves.

“I think it would the path that allows me to help more people, which is what I wish to do.” He paused, lowering his grave gaze and levelling it at Dunncas. “This is what my head says, but the song in my heart chimes differently. But I don’t have to tell you that – I think you have always known it better than myself.”

“Mine is just an echo of yours, so it was never difficult,” Dunncas murmured.

For a moment, they stood in silence. Dunncas knew what Catasach wanted him to say; and he was sure Catasach, who was so smart, also knew that he couldn’t.

“You should be the _tiern_. You know this and I do,” he answered when he had collected himself and swallowed his selfishness. “I wish I could tell you to reject the offer and come to me, or that I would feel no guilt if I stripped myself of the duties of _doneigad_ here and asked to join your people by the river, but I don’t think I would make either of us truly happy if I did such things. We will see each other rarely, yes, and yet we will do what we were meant to.” He inclined his head, smiling slightly. “Do not be sad. We grow with each other, as _minundhanem_ should, even if we do not do so on the same soil. We have always been entwined with our duties. It does seem that what makes us so similar is what keeps us apart. Fate play games like this sometimes.”

“Curse your wisdom, Dunncas,” Catasach said, shaking his head. “I know you’re right, yes, but I fear that I will lose you if I can only see you so seldom.”

“Do you not trust in the steadiness of your heart?” Dunncas asked, more feeble than he’d wished.

“Of course I do,” Catasach answered quickly. “My heart is in your possession and has been for years. I could hardly give it away when it lies in your hands, unless you return it first, which I don’t want.” A few frown lies creased his forehead. “But you have many admirers, I know this to be true. They are worthy people, too...”

It was endearing that one so measured and gentle could still be taken by jealousy. Duncass shifted his pots into his left arm and reached out to touch Catasach’s shoulder.

“The trees that stand on the banks may not be able to grow in the river, but I have never seen one lift its roots and stroll away into the forest, have you?” He smiled. “It makes no difference if I see you once a day or once a year, though I wish it could be every minute.”

Catasach leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, the flowers they crushed between them as they embraced giving off a sweet scent. There was a white smudge of paint on his lips as Catasach leaned back.

“Come,” Dunncas said. “Let us hang up these _fehachta_ to dry before we destroy the lot. Of course, if they are hanging from my ceiling, you will have to come again to get them, or I must bring them to you sometime... a prudent _tiern_ would not waste a harvest.”

He had brought a smile to Catasach’s lips and Dunncas felt the sun glow in his chest at the sight.

Who knew if they would ever steal more than a few hours here and there after this? Even that was perhaps more than laid in their distant future, too. They would both turn into guardians in the end, and it was possible that, each bound to their land, they would be held apart forever. Dunncas had to admit that he hoped _En on míl frichtamen_ would take pity on them and reunite them in that new life. Alas, he could not say now how it would turn out and worrying would not help him, so he put the thought aside, took Catasach’s hand, and allowed himself to simply be glad that they would spend this night together.


End file.
